Emma and Chloe J
“The dimpled smile, Em. You only smile with dimples when you are trying to talk me into something” -Chloe J in TL 1 Emma Morgan and Chloe J Hunter have one of the main friendships in the TL series. They have known each other since they were babies. Summary Emma and Chloe J have always been described by others as best friends. Emma's mom, Sam Morgan, and Chloe J's mom, Maxie Jones, are best friends. They both attended East Port Charles Elementary school, and they have been cheerleaders since the Little Ravens K-1 team. Up until their senior year, the two girls rarely fought. No matter what place they are in, both girls would do anything for each other. Throughout the Series |-|That's Life = That's Life In the beginning story of the series, Emma is running for student body president and Chloe J is her campaign manager. It is revealed pretty early on that Chloe J does not like Emma's current boyfriend, Joey Falconeri. The two girls are described as best friends and they are also close with Nate Scorpio-Drake. Both girls are on the PCH cheer team and the two of them, along with their friends Paige Cassadine and Courtney Jacks, will be battling to become cheer captain. The other three girls already know that Emma will win, and no one really tries to fight her for the title of captain. With Chloe J's help, Emma wins the election and becomes Class President. Chloe J immediately begins to plan a surprise congratulations party for Emma, with the help of their friends. Emma starts acting weird and Chloe J pushes her until she tells everyone that Joey hit her.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/22/That-s-Life The Dream Team decides to skip school, and Chloe J is by her best friend's side the entire time. The Crew decides to participate in The Games. Emma is on Team Josslyn and partnered up with Chloe J's sister, Leah Zacchara. Chloe J is on Team Aiden and partnered with her cousin, Jamie Quartermaine. Emma makes it to her third dare before falling into water at Wyndemere and getting hypothermia. Chloe J finishes her second dare, then quits. Chloe J finds out that she is pregnant with her boyfriend Ryan Rosco's baby. She has always been against having children and she wants to get an abortion. Emma isn't ecstatic with her choice, but says she'll support her. The Text Message Killer starts to terrorize Port Charles. The girls' friend, Mia Webber is the first victim. They work together with the rest of the Dream Team to try and find out who it could be. Chloe J's stepbrother, Mason Zacchara, is the first one murdered. Chloe J tells Emma that she's ready to have an abortion, and she wants her to go with her. Emma asks her how she could think about getting an abortion when they're already surrounded by so much death, marking the first fight that the girls have ever hadhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/41/That-s-Life. Emma thinks Chloe J should tell Ryan, but she refuses. Emma and Chloe J are on weird terms for a while, but when Emma goes missing, Chloe J goes with everyone to find her and she's really worried, and her first thought is how she never got to apologize to Emma for being insensitive, and if something happens to her, she may not be able to fix their fight. They find her buried alive in a graveyard next to the dead body of Chloe J's stepbrother, Matt Zacchara. |-|WIILISB = When it Isn't Like it Should Be |-|FAPTTP = From 'A' Person to 'The' Person |-|UoT = University of Trouble |-|TRW = The Real World |-|NLTSBG = Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye |-|FDOABNP = First Day on a Brand New Planet |-|One Shots = TL Series One Shots Quotes Trivia References https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/1/That-s-Life%7CTL 1